Lyric's Serenity: The Beginning
by Lyrics-Serenity
Summary: Lyric is in Ginnys year, (The Second book done my way), and a deatheater escapes Azkaban. They have to help Ron, Harry and Hermione before more students go missing.
1. The Begining

Lyric's Serenity  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me...Trust me, its depressing.  
  
This story is based on year two for Harry, Ron and Hermione. It has a character that I   
  
created named Lyric, the story is different from what happens in the second book though. And things   
  
are going to work out a tad differently with Ron and Hermione...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lyric ran a brush through her auburn hair, looking in the mirror she took the black eyeliner   
  
off from under her abnormal eyes. She studied them as the changed from the teal color to the ice blue.   
  
They did that a lot. She stood and started putting her black school robes into her suitcase, followed by   
  
the books her parents had bought for her for each of her new classes. Her supplies consisted of Three   
  
sets of plain work robes (black), One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear, One pair of protective   
  
gloves (dragon hide or similar), One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings). The Books were as   
  
followed: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshan, A History of Magic by Bathilda   
  
Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric   
  
Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by   
  
Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, and, Break With a Banshee, Gaddling With Ghouls, Holidays With Hags, Travles With Trolls, Voyages With Vampires, Wandering With Werewolves, and Year With the Yeti all by some guy named Gilderoy Lockhart. She frowned as she tried to calculate how much the books and such would weigh. Luckily she wouldn't have to carry them to whatever room was decided for her. She finished loading the rest of the supplies that she had needed to buy from Diagon Alley. These didn't weigh as much as the large books. It was just the wand made for her, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size), a set of glass or crystal phials, a telescope, and a set of brass scales.   
  
She couldn't help but laugh as Magic, her black kitten jumped onto the bed and then into her   
  
cauldron. This was her first year at Hogwarts the school for witch craft and wizardry. The letter had   
  
come in the beginning of the summer. It had given her parents a small scare but they just gave her   
  
money and had her driver take her were she needed to go. They were to busy for her anyhow.   
  
Lyrics parents were, what the wizard world would call muggles. And they weren't exactly   
  
poor. But both of them being in the travel business, they generally didn't have a lot of time for their   
  
only daughter. They liked to show their love through money. Give her whatever she wanted and the   
  
problem was done with. Who cares if she did everything in her power for a 'I love you' or 'Wow those   
  
are great grades'...   
  
Lyric sighed and put her bags next to her door. She sat on her bed and picked up a book   
  
she had bought from Diagon Alley, so she could study the world she would be living in for the next   
  
seven years of her life. Magic padded at her book page and Lyric smiled. Leaning back on her bed she   
  
didn't even remember falling to sleep.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Lyric woke with a start and looked around the room. Almost day light, but that haunting   
  
dream. Someone-no-something had been pointing a pale white bony finger at her. She shivered and   
  
looked at the bottom of the bed were their was something warm on her feet. Magic was laying on her   
  
back, stretched over Lyric's feet. She gave a jump as the alarm on her bedside table went off. Time to   
  
get up she groaned sleepily standing at the side of her bed she hit the alarm forcibly and walked to   
  
the bathroom. She showered quickly and brushed her teeth. Then put on her makeup (Black eyeliner,   
  
and clear lipgloss), then finished putting some of the bathroom necessities in a small bag to take with   
  
her. She slipped into a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt. She heard a knock at the door to her room   
  
and opened it to see Alex, the drivers son who was her age, smiling.  
  
"My dads waiting for you downstairs, he said he didn't want to get stuck in traffic...So he's   
  
ready to go when you are Lyric" She smiled and grabbed what bags she could pick up.  
  
"I'm already. I just need help with those books...Oh!" She looked surprised and she turned   
  
back to her room dropping her bags. Alex looked a bit startled. Magic looked at Lyric, she was sitting on top the bed and looking at her owner as if she would forget her head if it weren't connected by her neck. She picked up the bag that had the cat supplies and the kennel that would hold Magic on the train to school. She picked Magic up and put her in the kennel. Alex looked as if he were going to laugh but he held it back. They had been best friends since forever and could usually talk freely about anything.   
  
"I still can't belive that new school of yours lets you take animals. Where is it again?" He   
  
asked picking up the bag of books. His brow furrowed as he felt the weight. "Bloody...." His sentence   
  
was cut short as his father walked into view.   
  
"I'll help with those bags Miss.Conner." Max, Alex's dad said giving his son a dirty look.   
  
Alex blushed.   
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Lyric walked through the portal that lead to the bus, 9 3/4. It was a funny feeling walking   
  
through the wall it sent shivers up her spine. She looked around at her surroundings with a quick   
  
glance. People in weird clothing were walking up and down the lanes, hugging and saying things to   
  
inspire their children. She ducked under a sign and climbed aboard the bus without a word. Finding a   
  
empty seat, thanks to the fact that most people were still out and saying their farewells. She shut the   
  
door and leaned against the seat. Pulling out the book she had been reading last night and started   
  
reading.   
  
"Oh. I'm sorry I thought this seat was empty." A small red headed girl with freckles appeared   
  
in the door way.  
  
"No its fine really." Lyric smiled and moved her things. The red headed girl smiled.  
  
"Do you mind if me and my friend sit here? It's my first year, and her seconded..." She   
  
looked around. "My brother seems to have disappeared with his friend Harry." Saying this name she   
  
blushed a little.   
  
"Sure, be my guest." Lyric smiled and moved out of the way for them to enter. The red head   
  
smiled and moved out of the door way. A gold amber head followed with a smile. "Names Lyric   
  
Conner."   
  
"Oh so sorry. Ginny Weasley." The red head responded.  
  
"Hermione Granger." The older girl with amber hair answered sticking out her hand in a   
  
formal way of introduction. Lyric took it gently and let go. "Whats that your reading?" She asked   
  
curiously. Ginny was putting her things under her seat.  
  
"Sonnets of a Sorceror. It's the first wizard book I've read." Hermiones eyes lit up.  
  
"Your born to muggles?" She asked, Lyric gave a nod. "I'm too." Ginny was now paying   
  
attention to the conversation with interest, much like her father would. Ginny having lived in the wizard   
  
world her whole life.  
  
"Maybe you could fill me in on the whole thing?" Hermione gave a nod just as Ginny gave   
  
a groan.  
  
"Don't look now but here comes Malfoy." At the end of her sentence a blond boy with   
  
piercing blue eyes entered.  
  
"Well if it isn't the mud blood and the Weasly." He said nastily looking at Hermione and   
  
Ginny with intense dislike. He didn't seem to even notice Lyric sitting in the corner. "And wheres your   
  
boyfriend Weasly? Famous Harry Potter miss the train?" He scowled and the two cronies behind   
  
him laughed.   
  
"Bet your fun to live with..." Lyric mumbled under her breath. Molfoy spun around and   
  
finally noticed her. His brows her furrowed in anger of the remark. Ginny was stifling a laugh, and   
  
Hermione looked between a mixture of anger and sadness at the boys name calling. Molfoy looked   
  
Lyric up and down then straight into her eyes.  
  
"You must be a first year." He said with a venomous tone of voice.  
  
"Wow how observant." Lyric said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Molfoy's eyes, if possible,   
  
became colder.  
  
"You must be a mud blood too then because you have no clue who your talking to." Molfoy   
  
scowled.   
  
"Enlighten me." Lyric shot back, stifling a false yawn. Ginny was red from holding her   
  
breath so that she wouldn't burst out with laughter and even Hermione was regarding Lyric with a   
  
smile. The two large boys behind Molfoy were looking somewhat confused at her lack of fear. "You   
  
two should take a brake, to much thinking and smoke will be coming out of your ears." She nodded to   
  
Molfoys gang.   
  
"You'll see soon enough...Sorry didn't catch your name?" Molfoy looked as if he had calmed   
  
himself, and was looking at Lyric with new interest. Somewhat as if she was a new experiment, or a   
  
challenge.  
  
"Lyric Conners, and you?" She was still leaning against her seat relaxed as if nothing had   
  
happened at all.   
  
"Draco Molfoy." His eyes narrowed once again as he looked at Hermione and Ginny and   
  
then walked out of the door way, and back to the hall. His followers looked at him curiously.  
  
The rest of the train trip went by quickly and all three of the girls went to change their robes   
  
an hour away from the castle. They had also talked about Hermiones first year at Hogwarts and   
  
bought handfuls of treats from the trolly. Lyric still had a velvet pouch filled with the many coins used   
  
in the wizarding world. She also had her own bank account at the wizarding bank 'Gringotts'.   
  
Ginny walked with Lyric to the boats where they would be taken to the School after saying   
  
a quick goodbye to Hermione, who was to go the the carages lead by invisible creatures.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Ginny and Lyric waited in the hall way as a female teacher gave them a briefing of what was   
  
to be expected of them. She introduced herself as Professor Mcgonagall, the Transfiguration   
  
Professor, she had chestnut hair with grey wisp up in a tight bun. Her eyes matched her hair and they   
  
were stern, but seamed to have a bright life in them that meant she had heart.  
  
They were then aloud into a bright room with life like stars on the ceiling. Lyric almost ran   
  
into a other student as she absently took in the place, as if she were memorizing it all. If it wasn't for   
  
Ginny, who pulled her back just at the right time she might have run into more then one . Lyric was   
  
only half listening to the older man talking in front of her with the snow white hair and beard that went   
  
down to his hips. She saw one empty seat a few places away from...Professor Dumbledore, the man who had said he was the headmaster. Lyric guessed that was a fancy word for Principal. She was   
  
startled as names started being called out. At least twenty people went in front of her, sat on a stool,   
  
put a old hat on and had a name called out. Either Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw.   
  
Then she heard her name being called. She stepped up and sat on the seat in front of the large crowed.   
  
She closed her eyes as the hat slipped over her ears and thought about her empty room, no one was   
  
there, she was alone, she couldn't stand large crowds of people looking at her...It gave her the   
  
wiggins.  
  
She barely heard what the patched black hat on her head called out. The house she would   
  
be in for the rest of her school days. She walked to her table her black robes flowing with her hair. Her   
  
teal eyes searching for a clear seat.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
o0o0o0o0o that was great. Tell me what you think and review. Please and thank you much. BTW Ron,   
  
and Harry will be in shortly. At the moment their getting scolded by Professor Snape. (lol). Also tell me   
  
what you think Lyric's house is going to be. I wan't to know!! 


	2. Kitchens, Potions and Qudditch

Lyric's Serenity  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Summery: Lyric, a first year at Hogwarts, has now been sorted. She meets a few more people that she   
  
thinks she can trust...And learns about Harry Potter.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Anastazia Silverwind, Lyric1, silverflamepheonix, and Sarah for reviewing ^^  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Finding a clear seat she sat down and the cheering faded as another student was called up   
  
to the hat. The table cloth was a stunning blue at the table she was sitting at, it almost matched her   
  
eyes in the winter. She waited for Ginny, hoping that she would be sorted into Lyrics house.   
  
"Luna Lovegood!" Professor Mcgonagall looked down at her list and a small girl with   
  
whitish blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin walked to the hat confidently. Lyric noticed a wand that had   
  
been stuck behind the girls ear.   
  
"Ravenclaw!" The hat called out, and the girl stood and walked over to Lyric.  
  
"Can I sit here?" She asked, not waiting for an answer she sat down. Lyric just shrugged.   
  
She felt disappointment as Ginny walked up to the hat and was sorted into Gryffindor. Soon the   
  
Headmaster was speaking again. Lyric gasped as food appeared on all the plates around her.   
  
"My names Luna Lovegood." The girl sitting next to her wasn't even looking at her though   
  
she was talking to her as she spooned multiple foods onto her plate.  
  
"Lyric Conners." Lyric replied spooning greenbeans onto her shinning silver plate. She   
  
sipped some of the pumpkin juice that was in the gleaming goblet next to her plate. Even after she had   
  
finished the drink she gasped as it refilled itself.  
  
"Your muggle born aren't you?" Luna said turning to Lyric and disregarding her food for the   
  
time being.  
  
"Yeah, I never even knew that this world existed last year." Lyric answered.  
  
"Oh, my dad runs the 'Quibbler', My mom used to work with spells." Luna said turning   
  
back to her food.  
  
"Oh...Why doesn't she anymore?" Lyric asked curiously.  
  
"One of them went deadly wrong." Luna said with a false smile. Lyric opened her mouth the   
  
say sorry but Luna held up a hand. "I know your sorry. No big." Luna gave a real smile and started   
  
eating.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
After they finished eating the headmaster called for all the Prefects to lead the first years to   
  
their rooms. A girl named Emily Diggins stood with a beaming smile and started leading them to their   
  
room. Before they could get there they had to cross halls with the Slytherins. Lryic saw that the blond   
  
she had met on the train had told his little, or more like extremely large, followers to go a head as he   
  
fell back. He gave Lyric a smirk and made a right as his group made a left. Lyric watched suspiciously,   
  
then turning to look at the Ravenclaw group to make sure no one was watching she followed him.   
  
Which later she would most likely regret, she still didn't know the password to her room. She quietly   
  
followed him keeping at least a half a hall away from him. His black robes were sweeping the floor, his   
  
blond slicked back hair was gleaming in the poor light of the corridor. Her brows furrowed as he tickled   
  
a pear on a large painting. This guy was nuts, she thought. Just as she was about to turn and walk   
  
back from where she had come from the painting opened and inside she could see bright lights.   
  
"I knew someone was following me." She had walked into the painting into what looked like   
  
a large kitchen.   
  
"Curiosity got the better of me." She replied curtly. His eyes didn't look cold like they had on   
  
the train. They now had a fire in them. Malfoy shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Its just the kitchen." Malfoy said turning away from her and picking up a sharp looking   
  
knife. Lyrics heart skipped a beat, she REALY didn't trust this guy. He smirked and sliced a green apple   
  
in two. Laying down the knife he picked up the apple slice. It was just now that Lyric noticed the small   
  
creatures, some of them were cleaning dishes, others were trying to hide from Malfoy. She guessed   
  
they might have a reason, he didn't seem to have much mercy for others. He took a bight from the   
  
apple and tossed the rest.   
  
"So this is where you get snacks when you get a case of the munchies?" She asked picking   
  
up a piece of fruit and laying it back down. She wasn't paying attention to Malfoy's movements and was caught of guard as warm lips pressed against her own. He tasted like apples she thought. Her first instinct was to push him away but it felt to welcoming. He pulled away and smirked. She didn't say   
  
anything, shock she guessed. He turned away from her and walked out the painting without saying a   
  
word.   
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
"So whats with that Draco guy?" Lyric asked Ginny and Luna as the walked to potions class.   
  
"My brother says hes a real prat." Ginny said pulling her books tighter to herself. "He only   
  
likes pure bloods and can't stand muggle borns. "Last year he told on Hagrid, and Hagrid had to get rid   
  
of his pet dragon."  
  
"His father is really rich." Luna said twirling her wand between her index finger and thumb.  
  
"Oh...Is that all?" Lyric looked somewhat offended. Her parents were rich, and she didn't   
  
exactly know if she would tell or not if someone had a dragon in her first year at school. Luna and   
  
Ginny were looking at her as if she were sick.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" Ginny asked as they took seats next to each other in the stone cold   
  
potion room. Lyric didn't know how she was going to answer. Luckily she didn't have to, a tall man   
  
with greasy black hair and a pointed nose had walked in with a slam of the door.  
  
"This, class, is your first potions lesson." He looked around the room at them all and then   
  
started to finish. "Hopefully...you will succeed and, you all have your ingredients?" A small student in   
  
front shivered as he finished digging in his bag and came out with none of his potions ingredients.   
  
Snape closed his eyes momentarily.   
  
The class went by extremely slow and they ended up with a hundred word essay on   
  
moonbane. Now they had Herbology, two classes of it to be precise. Then lunch and A History of   
  
Magic. She had parchments of homework to do and was already tired. Not to mention the double   
  
Defence against the dark arts and charms she would have tomorrow. She sighed and stuck the fork in   
  
her mashed potatoes swirling them around in the gravy. She stood up and walked out of the great   
  
hall, wanting to head up to her room and spend some time with her little black fur ball named Magic.   
  
She took a different corridor and blushed as she interrupted a kiss by a red head, most likely Ginny's   
  
brother, and Hermione, she winked at Hermione, then found she hadn't been the only one who was   
  
blushing. Hermione turned bright red and looked at her feet, the red headed boy's ears turned a ruby   
  
shade. She walked up the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room. Before she could get there someone   
  
tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
"You just like to appear out of no where don't you." She asked rolling her eyes at the blond   
  
second year in front of her. He smirked.   
  
"What can I say,It keeps the whole mysterious man thing going."He said,she started walking past him.  
  
"What,no kiss?"He asked, in mock disappointment.  
  
"Well,call me old fashion but I don't kiss a guy who kisses and runs."She called back.She didn't hear his footsteps behind her,she felt her heart sink at the thought of him not following   
  
her,because despite the stuff her friends said about him,she liked him. Maybe it was just because he   
  
kissed her.  
  
Then she herd his footsteps,then felt his hand on her arm. He spun her around,they were eye to eye (well almost,he was taller than she was). He had one of his   
  
trade mark grins on his face.   
  
"Why don't you tell me, Malfoy, why is it you make a big show about hateing muggle-borns." She let her blue eyes pierce his. "And then you kiss one?" The grin disappeared in a moments flash. Now it was her turn to grin. She didn't wait to hear his answer, just smiled and walked away from him and into her comon room. Once inside she laughed at his bemused expression.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Ginny, Lyric and Luna were all studying in the library when Ron, Harry and Hermione came   
  
in quickly and pulled some books off of the shelf. Sitting at a table about a foot away they shared a   
  
whispered conversation.   
  
"Ron." Ginny walked over to her brother, who was Lyric realized, the boy who had been   
  
kissing Hermione. "I want you to meet some friends of mine." Ron pulled Harry over with him and   
  
Hermione followed.  
  
"Lyric, Luna this is Ron, my brother, and Harry Potter." Ginny again turned a light pink color   
  
while Luna looked Harry up and down and rested her eyes on the lightning bolt scare under the mop   
  
of black hair.   
  
"We've met." Lyric nodded to Ron and winked. He gave a lopsided grin and Hermione   
  
blushed. Ginny looked confused and Harry was looking from Lyric to Ron to Hermione.   
  
"Long story, and we need to get back to our discussion Harry-Ron." Hermione smiled and   
  
turned back to the table that had all of their books. Ron turned quickly and followed them and Harry   
  
smiled before slowly walking back to the table.  
  
"Wow...Talkative bunch." Lyric said watching them. Ginny shrugged, Luna stuck her wand,   
  
which she had been once again twirling between her fingers, back behind her ear.   
  
"They're most likely planning some big adventure that were not aloud to know about."   
  
Ginny explained half heartily as she turned back to their table.   
  
"Do you fancy Harry, Ginny?" Lyric said with a smile. Ginny blushed deep crimson and Luna looked up from the magazine she had been reading intently to shine her eyes on Ginny.   
  
"Of-of course I don't" Ginny replied matter of factly, she hid her face behind a large dusty   
  
book. Lyric shrugged with a knowing smile and let the subject go. At that moment Draco walked into the library, this time he had his two gang members following him. He scowled as he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione and walked over to their table.   
  
"You'll have some compitition on the Quidditch field this year Potter." Malfoy sneered at   
  
Harry with intense cold eyes, Harry returned the stare without fault.   
  
"Finally found a way to pay your way in, did you Malfoy?" Ron asked, his face was distorted   
  
in disgust. Malfoy changed his gaze to Ron.   
  
"Why don't you and your mudblood girlfriend go make out in some halls would you?"   
  
Malfoy spat out, nodding to Hermione. He smirked as he heard some of the students gasp at the word   
  
'mudblood'. He hadn't noticed Lyric behind him, but the look that she had on her face would have made anyone want to die...and she still didn't even know exactly what a mudblood was, apart from the fact that it was a bad name to call somebody. Ginny gasped as Ron stood up and pulled out a wand from inside his robes. Hermione groaned, the wand was broken in two, and was held together by spell-o-tape.   
  
"Ron don't its not worth it, really.." She took his wand hand in hers. Ron was so red from   
  
anger by now Lyric thought that he was going to explode, at least a little smoke coming out of the ears.  
  
"Smart move Weasley." Malfoy grinned and turned away from the three and saw teal eyes,   
  
angry teal eyes, staring into his own. He lowered his gaze but seemed to ignore her presence as he   
  
walked out of the library.   
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
After finishing her potions homework she stepped out of the library, now alone because   
  
Luna and Ginny had left to go to lunch about thirty minuets before. She started down the corridor to   
  
the great hall.  
  
"Lyric! Hey Lyric wait a minuet." She heard Dracos cool voice, but now it sounded   
  
desperate.   
  
"Why should I wait? A mudblood like myself doesn't deserve to be in the presence of a   
  
pureblood." She responded coldly and kept walking. She rolled her eyes as his footsteps kept coming   
  
behind her. Ginny had told her what a mudblood was, and although she didn't really care what people   
  
called her, Hermione was her friend.  
  
"I didn't know you were there Lyirc."  
  
"Oh!" She stopped and turned to him a false cheeriness in her eyes, "Your going to call   
  
my friends names behind my back,then!" She put her right hand over her heart and gave a false sigh of relief. "I feel SO much better." She rolled her eyes and turned back around to finish the walk to the   
  
great hall. His footsteps still didn't stop. She groaned inside, didn't he give up? She turned around to   
  
face him and he stopped walking.  
  
"Is there a spell I have to cast to get you to leave me alone?" She asked, he grinned.   
  
"What are you laughing about?" She asked, now annoyed.   
  
"I don't think you really want me to leave you alone." He chimed in with a shrug.  
  
"Oh yeah...right why in the world would I want a guy who makes fun of my friends, thinks   
  
he's better then everyone else, and stalks me, to leave me alone?" She lightly slapped her forehead   
  
with the palm of her free hand. "Just what kind of girl would I be?"   
  
"You forgot charming and incredibly good looking." He added with a grin. She snorted.  
  
"Who's mirror have you been looking in?" She asked curtly. He ignored her comment and   
  
kept going.  
  
"And don't forget great kisser." He finished looking her in the eye. She raised an eyebrow,   
  
but said nothing. "Ah, and she doesn't deny it...the truth hurts." She couldn't help but smile at this, his   
  
grin turned into a genuine smile. She turned around and walked into the great hall. He didn't come in   
  
for some fifteen minuets after her.   
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Later that night she sat up in her bed with her wand, it was lit at the tip, thanks to the spell   
  
they had learned earlier in charms. She was looking over her potions work that was due tomorrow.   
  
  
  
+The plant moonbane is found in mountain or forest regions, and they are very rare. They are blue   
  
white flowers that close during the day time but open at night. The flowers measure about a half inch in diameter and have 2-4 flowers blooming on a single plant. They are usually used in spells that   
  
involve moonlight, transmutation, or used in potions to put people in a deep sleep. They are an   
  
important component in lycanthropy cures. These plants do require minimal sunlight, but they can   
  
grow in complete darkness. Moonbane is also a hallucinogenic drug that is distilled from the plant   
  
itself. It is only grown in the Montrose Islands, to the south-west of the Fair Isles.+  
  
Magic was asleep at her feet after she had dedicated two hours playing 'chase the lint ball'with the black feline, who was getting bigger every day. Next year she really needed an owl, but she wasn't sure if more then one pet was aloud. She would have to ask the Headmaster...Or possibly Draco. She smiled despite the fact she was still trying to be mad at him.   
  
Unfortunately she found first hand that is was hard to be mad at Draco when he smiled at   
  
you. Not smirked,not grinned but smiled. It was also Unfortunate that he only smiled when he knew that no one was looking. That would need fixing. Having finished all of her homework she pulled out a   
  
book. She had already finished the one she had been reading on the train and was now reading   
  
Hogwarts a History, so that she could find out more about her new life, and to see if maybe they aloud   
  
more then one pet.   
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
It was early morning when Lyric awoke to a book on her chest and a cat on her face.  
  
She looked at her watch and gasped,it was late and she needed to get down to breakfast.  
  
She quickly got dressed and ran down the corridor to the Great Hall. When she finally got   
  
there almost no one was eating.  
  
She walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. Fresh marmalade,toast and sausage. It was Saturday,no classes,instead the first Quidditch match of the season.  
  
Lyric had never seen a Quidditch game but the way Ginny,Ron,Hermione and Harry went   
  
on about it,it sounded like a great sport. Luna had claimed she had never liked sports,yet she always   
  
bewitched her things to cheer for the team that she wanted to see take the cup.  
  
Much to Lyrics relief it was Gryffindor Vs Slytherin,no Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw yet...so no   
  
arguments between Ginny,Luna or herself,like she would fight over a stupid sport anyway.  
  
Although the downside was that her best friends house was playing against the boy she   
  
was kissing with in kitchens.  
  
She couldn't stop herself from smiling at that. It wasn't until she had finished off three   
  
pieces of marmalade covered toast before Ginny rushed in,grabbed her by the arm yelling,"The game is starting,The game is starting." So she quickly grabbed one more piece of toast before allowing Ginny to yank her away from the Great Hall.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
They went into the stands and Lyric found herself next to a tall sixth year with long,dark   
  
brown hair,deep raven eyes and a olive complextion.  
  
"Lyric,this is Samantha"Ginny introduced,"Samantha this is Lyric." Samantha smiled,  
  
"Hello,nice to meet you."She greeted.  
  
"Hello."Lyric said. Samantha spotted someone on the field,  
  
"Excuse me."She said and squeezed by the crowed of people and Lyric took her spot. She   
  
soon saw Samantha run out onto the sidelines to a tall boy with a broomstick and maroon Quidditch robes. Samantha gave the boy a good-luck hug and a small kiss on the cheek, which he returned,   
  
before Madame Hooch forced her off the field.   
  
Ginny saw Lyric's gaze and smiled,"Samantha is Oliver Woods girlfriend. He's the Gryffindor   
  
Quidditch Keeper and Captain. Sam's a niece of one of the Chudly Cannon's beaters."She explained.  
  
Keeper,Chudly Cannon's,Beater all of these words were swimming in her head but it wasn't   
  
long before she stringed together the meanings.  
  
"I see."was all she said and got ready to watch the match. It was a extremely close match all   
  
the way to the end, and the fact that they were flying hundreds of feet in the air made it all the more   
  
fascinating.   
  
"And the Gryffindor seeker Harry Potter catches the snitch!!" A boy she had found out to be   
  
Lee Jordan a friend of Fred and George Weasley (Ginny's two older twin brothers) announced over the loud speaker. "Gryffindor wins by fifty points!" He called out, joy in his voice. Everybody but the   
  
Slytherin's jumped into the air to shout out their praise. Lyric saw a raven haired girl, Samantha, run   
  
towards the crowed and be swept up into the arms of the Gryffindor keeper. Ginny giggled because   
  
Professor McGonagall had to sweep onto the field,and although they got scolded for kissing on the   
  
field Lyric swore she saw a smile on the Professors face.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
It was about twenty minutes after the game and everyone was in their common rooms   
  
discussing the game,except of course Slytherin,and Lyric.  
  
Lyric,although she wasn't cursing and brooding like the Slytherins,wasn't celebrating in her   
  
common rooms,instead walking down the hall toward the Library to catch up on some homework. A   
  
little down the hall she saw Malfoy,still in Quidditch robes, walking down the other way.  
  
"Draco!"She called and he stopped and looked at her,shocked that it was her trying to get   
  
his attention,not the other way around this time.  
  
"Nice game."She said quietly.  
  
"Sure,except for the whole me losing to scar head part."He sneered.  
  
"Why do you do that?"She asked  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Call people names and make fun of them?"He was completely off guard by that but she   
  
went on. "and besides,you only lost by fifty points,"Then she smiled,"not to mention you look super   
  
cute in that uniform."  
  
He smirked,"Don't I always look cute?"  
  
"Don't push it."She said in a sing-song voice. At that he gave her one of his genuine smiles   
  
and his eyes softend.  
  
This kiss was different,unlike the first she wasn't cought off gaurd. Also,unlike the first,she   
  
had no clue who kissed who. She couldn't remember if it was her or him...but at the moment she   
  
decided it really didn't matter. The problem with this kiss was that it wasn't in the safety of the kitchens,   
  
anyone who decided to go for a walk in the corridors could have seen them.  
  
But due to the fact that that didn't seem to want to cross either hers or Malfoys minds right   
  
now neither of them saw the smirking faces in the shadows of two very troublesome red headed twins.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Gasp* wow that was fun to write. Thanks to Lyric1 for help on the writing and such. If yha haven't   
  
guessed she LOVES Malfoy. Or more accurately, Tom Felton. So tell me what you think. ^^ Oh, and I   
  
modeled the girlfriend of Oliver after yours truly...Sorry, if my Best Bud was getting some I was SO not   
  
being left out... 


	3. Unknowing Intentions

Lyric's Serenity  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one, (Hint: I'm still depressed.)  
  
Summery:  
  
Last seen on Lyric's Serenity; Draco Malfoy and Lyric Conners share a lovely kiss in the middle of the corridor. Where anybody could see them. Too caught up in their moment they regret to realize two red heads watching them from the shadows.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fred and George Weasley smirked from the shadows and quietly made their way back to the Gryffindor common room where Ron and Harry where celebrating the team's win with the rest, and Hermione was, like always, studying.  
  
"Hey Fred! Wheres those snacks you promised?" Ron called out, "And what are you two so happy about?"   
  
"Let's just say flourishing doors of opportunity have been opened." Fred answered calmly.  
  
"What he means to say is it's none of your business."George said and they ran up to their rooms. Hermione looked up and watched them with curiosity.  
  
"What do you think there up to?" She asked standing and stretching her arms.   
  
"I don't know but I wish that they had brought back some food." Ron said grumpily. Harry was with Hermione. The twins always had something waiting up their sleeves, if it wasn't dungbombs and firecrackers then you should be afraid. Oliver was talking with Katie Bell, and Samantha, while trying to avoid Collin Creevy's picture taking.   
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Lyric woke up in a good mood. She had Potions again today, and defence against the dark arts. Her Defence against the dark arts teacher had no clue what he was talking about, but if all she had to do for homework was find out his favorite color she wasn't going to complain. Every now or then she would see Draco in the corridor, his lips wouldn't smile, but his eyes did every time he saw her. After potions she headed to lunch, the only time she got to sit in the same room as Draco. At the moment she was lost in her own thoughts. One minute it would be how many dragon scales are needed for the enlarging potion, the next minute she would be thinking of the kiss she and Draco had shared.   
  
"Hello I'm Collin Creevy. Can I take a picture of you please?" She snapped out of her thoughts and stared up at the sandy haired Gryffindor.   
  
"I'm Sorry? You want to take a picture of me?" Lyric asked surprised at his sudden outburst. "Um...I'm Lyric Conners."   
  
"Oh I know who you are! You're the prettiest first year in this school." He stated loudly. Lyric blushed as several grinning faces turned to look at her. Collin lifted his camera and snapped the picture, causing bright colors to swirl across Lyrics vision.  
  
Draco watched the first year boy walk over to Lyric and scowled. Their table was only one away and he could hear the whole conversation. The part that irritated him was that another mudblood-er, muggle born was calling Lyric beautiful. She was beautiful, and that he was being sincere about, he just didn't like hearing other people tell her that when he hadn't even engaged in a serious conversation in which he could tell her. He was absently eating the food that had been put on his plate, watching every move that boy made.  
  
"That girl, pretty?" The girl sitting next to him snorted in laughter. Pansy, a fellow Slytherin who had a crush on Malfoy. Guess you always want what you can't have. "Only a Gryffindor would think so. I mean you wouldn't see any intelligent Slytherin telling her that." Every one at the table laughed. Draco chuckled weakly, so as not to raise suspicion. Then he took another bite of the food. He didn't even remember putting more potatoes on his plate he realized. He watched as Lyric stood up from the table and picked up her things. A lose strand of hair was in her eyes. He looked to the Gryffindor that was watching her leave. His face went cold from anger. Unlike most, who got red, his face seemed to turn to ice. Collin tilted his head to the side, no doubt checking out her butt. Malfoy stood up and Pansy looked at him, brows furrowed.  
  
"Whats with you Draco?" She asked sweetly,her sugar-coated voice laced with concern. He fought to come up with a cover story.  
  
"I'm not feeling well." He could have slapped himself in the head, that must be the oldest excuse yet. But it worked and he left the great hall hurriedly. Two red haired boys jumped in front of him right as soon as he made his way out the door. He just barely caught a glimpse of Lyric climbing the stairs to her next class.  
  
"Move." Draco spat, if he wasn't mad before, he was now.  
  
"I'm not so sure your in the position to tell us what to do Mr. Malfoy. Is he George." Fred started with a grin.  
  
" 'fraid not." George answered sharing a identical grin.   
  
"What are you two getting at?" Malfoy asked looking down the corridor Lyric had long since past. He didn't find a need to worry about the twins. Whatever it was couldn't possibly be any more then a joke.  
  
"About you and your muggle born 'friend', Lyric, I think thats the name." George leaned back against the wall. Malfoy couldn't stop his mouth from dropping.  
  
"Who told you?" He said his blue eyes looking frozen, this just wasn't his day.  
  
"You know when you make out with someone you don't want to be caught with I don't suggest doing it in a open corridor." Fred said smugly.  
  
Malfoy found himself becoming very angry,but,with all of his willpower he calmed himself down."Keep it under your hat's alright,neither of us are ready for that to be announced."  
  
"Well you see,there's a problem with that...we don't ware hats do we George?"Fred asked,a smile on his face.  
  
"No Fred,I don't think we do...but we could buy ourselves a pair of hat's to keep your secret under for ten gold galleons."George stated.  
  
Draco was really angry now,here,these two WEASLEYS of all people were standing in front of him blackmailing him for money. He could have mentally slapped himself. It was all that Lyric's fault anyway,If she wasn't so damn intriguing and beautiful he wouldn't have this problem.  
  
"Fine,fine...but let a word of it slip and I swear..."He began.  
  
"Right,Right,we know you'll make our lives a living hell,we got it."Fred said impatiently and held out his hand.  
  
"deal?"  
  
"deal."  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Lyric's last few classes seemed to drag on and on. Half of the stuff she wouldn't even pay attention to. All through double Defence Against The Dark Arts class with the Gryffindors She,Luna and Ginny would all pass notes that were bewitched so only the three of them could see. They had a good time watching Professor Lockheart trying to see what they were passing,as he used reviling charm that blew up in his face,literally...his blond hair was smoking from it's tips and the ends looked singed so he declared that there was nothing there,obviously,or his 'spell' would have found it so they didn't get in trouble.  
  
She had just come from Binns class and Luna,Ginny and Lyric were walking down the hallway to go to the Library. Draco Malfoy was coming up the hall. He gave Lyric a meaningful look that she just couldn't read. Draco's shoulder hit her's hard as they passed.  
  
"Hey,watch it."He called,his face was twisted but his eyes were trying to tell her something. She felt his hand slip inside her robe pocket for a moment and she could feel something else there.  
  
Lyric waited until the three of them made it to the Library before claiming she needed a book,went into the back of the Library and took out what Draco had put in her pocket.  
  
+Lyric,  
  
Someone knows about us,they confronted me in the hallway,they promised not to say anything if I paid them,which is what I'm going to do. We need to be more careful about were we meet...we were lucky that they agreed to keep their gob's shut.  
  
Draco  
  
Oh and watch out for that Creevy fellow,I didn't like the way he looked at you at lunch+  
  
A couple things went through her mind like,Someone knows...great,THEY? there's more than one,pay them to keep quiet...blackmail? and is it just me or did Draco sound jealous in the last part. She quickly folded the letter and put it back in her robes. She grabbed a random book and took it with her to the table.  
  
Just then Harry,Hermione and Ron came in and sat down at the same table as Lyric,Luna and Ginny were.  
  
"Hi."Ginny called happily,  
  
"Hey"Ron said  
  
"Hello"Hermione greeted  
  
"Right,yeah,Hi."Lyric said,not paying attention for her mind was on the letter.  
  
Harry just nodded and Luna gave no sign that she knew any of them were there,her nose was buried way to far into 'The Quibbler',her wand absently twirling in her fingers.  
  
After they were done in the Library they decided to go back to their common rooms. Lyric had to stay behind to get a book for her essay on 'The History Of Trolls', two-hundred word essay.  
  
Harry made an excuse to double back so he could get a word with her...  
  
Harry stepped in front of Lyric and held out his hand.  
  
"Hi,we have been introduced but not formally."Lyric shook his hand.  
  
"I'm Lyric Connors."  
  
"Harry Potter." they let their hands drop.  
  
"Your a friend of Ginny's, right?"He asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah...why?"She asked.  
  
"Well I was kinda wondering if she has said anything about me...at all...anything?"He asked. Suddenly it dawned on her...  
  
"You like Ginny." She said quietly,a smile on her face.  
  
"Huh,wha...um...no I don't."He flustered.  
  
"Oh yes you do!"Her smile grew. Harry turned red,  
  
"Ok,so I like her a little."He confessed.  
  
"A little?"She asked,an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Ok,a lot...but you can't tell her...I will, just when it's right ok."He pleaded.  
  
"Sure sure." Out of know were he gave her a light hug,  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."She said as he let go.  
  
In the shadows two people were watching...no it wasn't Fred and George...It was Ginny and Draco. Neither of them could here a word Harry and Lyric were saying,but when they hugged,Ginny felt a tear run down her face and Draco swore his heart stopped.  
  
Both of them left before they herd Lyric yell,  
  
"Yeah...She talks about you."with a smile.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Lyric was at the little table in her dormitory writing the essay on trolls. She sighed and sat down her quill and took out her note from Draco to read it again. He hadn't said anything to her since he had given her the note, and when she saw him in the halls his eyes were cold...He wouldn't even look at her. She felt her stomach grumble and decided the kitchen would be the best place to go right now. Since her roommates were asleep she stepped silently until she was in the common room. It was almost empty and no one was watching the entrance. Walking down to the kitchen was creepy. The halls were silent, ghostly silent to be exact, but she figured they would be in a castle with ghost.  
  
"Didn't think you'd have the guts to come back down here Conners." Lyric turned to see Draco leaning against one of the counters, his elbows propped up behind him.  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" Lyric asked picking up a handful of grapes and popping one in her mouth.  
  
"I seen you today with Scar head."  
  
"Yeah what of it?" She asked eating another grape. His eyes widened and he stepped away from the counter, walking towards her.  
  
"I'm not completely stupid you know." He said angrily. His voice was cold and hard. Lyric looked at him and put the grape she was about to eat back in the palm of her hand.  
  
"This-This is because he hugged me isn't it?" She started laughing out loud.   
  
"What exactly do you think is funny about that?" He asked, he was now less then a foot away from her.  
  
"He.." She paused to laugh again. "He was hugging me because I said I..." She held her stomach tightly as a tear slid down her cheek. "I said I wouldn't tell Ginny he liked her!" At this she kneeled on the floor from laughter. Draco stared at her on the floor and couldn't help but smirk. "You-you were jealous weren't you?"   
  
"I don't know what your talking about. I don't get jealous of filthy mudboods." She stopped laughing and looked up at him. He gave her a look of disgust and walked past her and out of the picture frame. She stood up and looked after him, his black robes disappeared as he turned left through a corridor. She turned around and saw several house elfs watching her. She dropped the grapes she had been holding in her hand and walked out of the kitchen and back to her room.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know some people think that Malfoy would never date a muggle born. And I don't think he would...Publicly anyway. ^^ Anyway review please. I want to know what you think about whats happening so far. The twins are going to be in it a bit more now that they know and all... 


End file.
